Superstar Island's in Doom!
by yolo911
Summary: Allison Cone is a classic evil villain. But what happens if she tries to turn Superstar Island from a happy place, to a horrid place that not even the Goth Miis would live in? Rated M, due to some language and some suspense.
1. Chapter 1: Allison Cone

Allison Cone was new to Superstar Island. She was created by Popsicles' look alike. Currently, she was searching in the Mii Apartments for her room and as soon as she found it, she entered.

It was such a small, empty little room. It was so empty, that Allison despised it. Since it was the day of a new Mii, Allison looked over at next door to her. The Mii next door was enjoying herself. Suddenly, Allison's bored frown became an evil smile.

"This place needs some tweaks. Starting now, I shall make Superstar Island a 'better' place! I will be the only Mii standing. I'm going to kidnap all of those naive Miis around the island! I'll murder them, or even hide them in a closet, or place them on top of that Observation Tower, and underneath it, there will be loads of dynamite! All those stupid, idiotic Miis shall become my new robots that will 'help' out on the island, even Popsicles' look alike will be under MY control! This will soon be MY island and ALL mine! I WILL BE RESPECTED!" Allison shouted evilly. 

Allison turned her empty room into a Gym. She created evil potions and her own clothes, and even some little horns to express her vile plots to save the world. If there was one thing Allison would have dreamed of, it would be 2 things. One, to be the most popular, desirable, pampered and the Mii who keeps her mind and body balanced the best. Two, to take over the island and to make EVERYONE worship her.

"I will, though, not kill any babies. I will just kidnap them and make them MY sidekicks! When they grow up, they'll be living with ME, as another evil villain who will help me take over the world," Allison added, "why should I even kill them? What's MORE important is that these stupid, dumb Miis will face their DOOM! By the time they are about to become Mii Toast, they wouldn't be ready to fight back!"

Allison started brewing potions and practicing evil spells to lure as many Miis as she can to kill them, and to turn them into little robot Miis. Not like a clone robot of the famous Popsicles (made from Derek Droove), but an evil, vile robot, that looks just like a real Mi, except it's tormenting plots.

"I shall destroy the world...starting with you, Popsicles' look alike," muttered Allison, with an evil cackle.

**A horror story was just about to begin...**


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped After a Letter

Damn it, damn it. Popsicles really DISLIKED anonymous letters from her friends. Once every day would there be an incredibly annoying goddamn letter from weird strangers. Suddenly, she noticed 2 Miis, her boyfriend Nick and one of her friends, Natalie.

Natalie's back from her travels? Wow! Super Cool! She left her room and ran over to Natalie.

"Oh, hi, Popsicles!" Natalie said, cheerfully, "did you know this REALLY weird message coming to EVERY single Mii in this apartment? Be glad I'm a traveler, although my mother is dead and my father is missing." Popsicles gave her a look of confusion, but she went over and picked out an anonymous message. "This, you mean?" she asked. Natalie nodded. "One of the many stupid things of what a traveler does, besides traveling in a little boat, and coming out cold and wet from those damn thunderstorms," she replied. Popsicles glanced at Nick, who said, "FREE BROWNIES! Come and get it!" Brownies?

**BROWNIES?**

No one makes those brownies anymore. If someone DID make those brownies, it's got to be Alexandra's ghost. Alex died when Slender Mii, Natalie ans Aspen's father, came to the Mii Apartments and attacked. When Alexandra died, she left out her famous brownies, leaving a sign that all the brownies will never come back.

_That was sad_, thought Popsicles, _Alex did sacrifice herself for Aspen, when she was a baby. _

"Let's go take a sneak peek. I'm kinda curious," Popsicles said. "Yeah, but we are NOT going to eat them. What if it was a deadly trap? I don't trust this 'brownie baker.' Since Alexandra died 12 years ago, we never knew another brownie baker," Natalie replied, worried. Popsicles nodded and said, "true."

The two girls went upstairs into the rooftops. _Oh my god, there was so many people, besides Nick. There was a couple of Miis, they were: Candy, Mario, Rosa, Noah, Brianna, Mei Ling, Jane, Kevin, Dave, and Roy,_ thought Popsicles.

There WAS a bunch of homemade brownies. They smelled good. REALLY good. "Wait! Hold on, what's that AWFUL smell?!" Natalie whispered. She looked harder. There was a bunch of gas coming in. Sleepgas. All of the Miis eating the brownies suddenly disappeared. "Hahahahaha!" someone cackled. It was Allison, "you stupid, damn Miis thought that they were TASTY brownies?! Well, haha! Now I shall kill you!" Allison shouted. She had a rope and tied them all up, and dragged them away. Gone. Poof.

Allison suddenly turned around, looking for more Miis. "Whoever's watching me will get this," she said, and showed a sharp knife on her hand, with already a blood stain on it. Natalie and Popsicles had to scream, silently, and ran off.

What happened to the other Miis?


	3. Chapter 3: Mother? Father? :(

The next morning, Emma Droove woke up. She looked over at her sleeping younger brothers, Derek and Alex. "Hey, guys, want to check on mom and dad?" Emma asked with a smiled. "Sure!" Derek said. Alex, who was the baby of the family, didn't really know how to talk sentences yet, so he said, "Mommy! Daddy! WHEEE!"

The 3 got dressed, ate the breakfast and combed their hair. They went off into the Droove Household. "Mom? Dad? Hello?" Emma murmured, looking inside the empty, dark house. Derek turned on the light and looked around. "Mommy?" Alex asked, worried. Emma shrugged, and walked silently into her parents' bed. They were missing.

"Mom? Are you hiding? Where did Dad go?" she asked. "I'm scared," Derek said, "I think Mom and Dad are kidnapped. Or maybe they are dead. Maybe we're going to be like Natalie and Aspen." Emma face-palmed, _goddamn it, Derek. Why are you always worrying about stupid s*it? _thought Emma.

"Paper!" Alex exclaimed, climbing up onto Rosa and Kevin's (Emma, Alex and Derek's parents' names) beds. There was a small message saying:

_HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_You guys are too stupid to know where your parents are! _

_I have them locked up in the Observation Tower, but if you try to find them, you will be killed! _

_HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"Eww, look," Emma said, "a blood stain." She pointed at the right corner of the message. There was a bright red blood stain. The 3 suddenly jumped. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they screamed. "Maybe your right!" Emma said, blinking back tears and sweating all over. "I don't know! Maybe this is a stupid joke!" Derek said, sweating and shaking. "Red stuff, red stuff!" Alex sang.

"What are we gonna do? What about Alex?" Emma asked, "if we're gonna save Mom and Dad, we need a baby-sitter for Alex!" "Why don't we bring him?" Derek said, stupidly. "But Derek, that person has a_ knife_. She might _kill_ Alex. Don't play stupid with me, Derek. Our parents' lives could be in jeopardy," Emma said, not amused. "Alright, fine," Derek said, "we'll hire a babysitter. Perhaps Popsicles' look alike?" Emma nodded, "now that's a better answer, Derek!"

"Hey, Popsicles' look alike, will you please babysit Alex?" Emma and Derek begged, looking up at Popsicles' look alike. Popsicles' look alike nodded and took care of Alex.

Meanwhile, Parker and Olivia found their mother, Calli, crying. "Hey, mom, what's wrong?" Parker asked. "M-Mario's missing, I-I've been l-looking everywhere for him! He's g-gone! He's d-dead!" Calli replied, grabbing another tissue. Olivia was looking down at a big pile of tissues that Calli was sulking on. Olivia, being a bit snoopy, looked through, where she felt like she touched blood.

"AIE!" she screamed, "Parker! Parker! There's BLOOD! EWWWW!" Parker laughed, "what do you mean there's 'blood'? I'm sure Mom is playing a stupid trick on us." Olivia picked up a tissue and offered it to him. Parker touched it and felt like he was touching blood, too. "OH MY GOD!" Parker screamed. _Damn it, Damn it, GODDAMN IT, _Parker thought. Olivia and Parker turned around. Calli was gone. There was blood all over the Grooves' bed. "AAAAAHH!" Parker and Olivia screamed.

"I'M SCARED! MOM'S DEAD! AAAAAAAH!" Olivia screamed, tears in her eyes. "No she isn't, you idiot. She's kidnapped. Maybe the 'kidnapper' got sliced and died, while his 'assistant' took her away!" Parker said calmly. "Oh sure, now you think nothing's happened. What if she WAS dead? Would you go CRYING to Katie or Popsicles?! Huh? Maybe either one of them know about this 'kidnapping' situation!" Olivia exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe Popsicles andor Katie could do something. Could they?**

**Well, the end of Chapter 3! **

**What do you think will happen to Parker, Olivia, Emma, Derek and Alex? Will they team up? Will they ask Popsicles or Katie for advice? Will they get kidnapped like their parents?**

**The suspense continues...**


	4. Chapter 4: Advice

Popsicles and her sister, Lydia were hanging out at the Cafe. They were talking until Lydia noticed something. "I have a bad feeling about this place," she said. "What's wrong?" Popsicles asked. "I have a feeling we're being watched," Lydia replied. Popsicles turned around. There was a security camera right behind her. It said the words: ALLISON'S BIT OF TRICKERY.

Suddenly, the camera held up a huge chainsaw and a knife. Popsicles and Lydia screamed and ran away without paying.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE<strong>

"Holy crap!" Lydia said. "That's was _scary_!" Popsicles exclaimed. Suddenly, someone tapped her gently on the shoulder. Popsicles turned around. Fortunately, it was Emma. She was hanging out with Derek, Alex, Parker and Olivia. They looked worried. "Hey," Emma said. "Remember me? I'm Emma. I'm friends with your brother, Jeremi." _Ah yes, Jeremi's good friend. Derek's the guy who invented a robot version of me and Alexander is the baby_, thought Popsicles with a smile.

"What's up?" Lydia asked, "why are you all so worried?" "Well," Parker replied, "your Lydia, right? The 3rd child? Your older than Sara, right?" "Yes," Lydia said. Parker continued with his flashback:

* * *

><p><strong>PARKER'S FLASHBACK<strong>

Olivia and I just found out Mom and Dad are gone. They were kidnapped. I don't know why. Probably it's another trick from Cosmo and Matt. Lol. Nice try boys.

Well, we already found out it wasn't any of them when I ran into this purple haired girl. (Lavender, thanks for reminding me Emma.) Her name was Emma. She's the first child of the Droove Family. We became friends.

"Parker, have you seen our parents?" she asked me.

"No, I didn't. Have you seen our parents?" I replied.

Emma shook her head. "Wait, your parents are gone too?" her brother, Derek asked.

"Yeah," Olivia said, "can you help us find our parents?"

"You just said what I was going to say. I would love to help you guys, but only if you agree to help our parents," Emma replied.

"Deal," I said, "and if you find my parents, I'll introduce Popsicles and Lydia to you guys and invite you to my apartment to play Wii U together."

Emma nodded. At least she's lucky she has a Wii U herself.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO NOW<strong>

"And that's how we met," said Parker. Emma nodded. "We need your advice. Do you know anything about this mysterious 'kidnapper?'" asked Olivia. "Sort of," Popsicles replied, "I've seen the kidnapper. Clue Number One: It's a girl. Clue Number 2: She kidnapped my boyfriend, some of our friends and your parents. She's out to get everyone. Clue Number 3: The Observation Tower's locked. Probably the place where she kidnapped them." "Exactly how did you know about this?" Olivia asked. Popsicles explained her flashback:

* * *

><p><strong>POPSICLES' FLASHBACK<strong>

I saw Natalie walking in the hallway of the Mii Apartments. We were so glad to see each other. We talked and talked until someone, well, my boyfriend shouted:

"FREE BROWNIES! COME AND GET IT!"

At first, I thought it was Alexandra's ghost. You should know about her. Alexandra died 12 years ago, _way_ before we were born. (Someone older than me told me the story how Alexandra died, thanks Olivia.) Alexandra loved to back brownies. Well, when the Slender Mii killed her, things became pretty upsetting until he ran away forever.

Natalie and I, curious about who made the brownies, went upstairs to check it out. It was really a trick. The kidnapper used some sleepgas on everyone and knocked them unconscious. Then, she put them in a big sack and ran off. Jumping out of the building and landing on a trampoline.

I was convinced there was one kidnapper until I saw 2 more. One of them had a knife and we screamed...

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO NOW<strong>

"Maybe that's where the blood stains came from! The kidnapper probably used it to kill any other Miis trying to save anyone! There was blood stains on this message I found on mom's bed," Parker said, handing over the bloodstained note.

"Whose this 'kidnapper'? Is this a prank, or is this dang serious?" Popsicles said. Everyone shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>What will the Miis do? Stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>

**Will suspense still go on? Will someone get stabbed to death? **


	5. Chapter 5: Natalie's Flashback

Natalie stood up from her small tent. It was a bright sunny day and smiled. Although it looked like Natalie was the only revisiting traveler and that she was lonely a bit, she was okay. Suddenly, a message came in. Natalie picked it up, suspicious. "Father," she said, "what have you done? You killed my mother and nearly took away both mine and Aspen's lives for you to eat." Natalie studied the letter as it said:

_Dear little miss Nattie, _

_It's your father again. I have your mother killed. I am coming back to be prepared. I am coming for you. I am hungry for you. Not only I will eat you but your sister too, and anybody else who tries to defend y-_

_From,_

_S- Mii_

The "-" was faded due to a blood stain that still hadn't dried. Natalie touched the blood, and it felt like touching the dead. She then looked over at Alexandra's cemetery nearby the Campground. "Father? Why are you doing this to us? Why are you so mean?" she asked. "Because," a voice answered. Natalie turned around, startled until she found Derek, her "crush." "Because your father is evil. I feel bad for you and Aspen." Derek replied. He was with Emma, Parker and Olivia. Olivia was holding Alex, who was taking a nap. "Look! Alexandra's grave!" Olivia said, surprised. They all stared at a little cemetery saying:

_Here Lies Alexandra_

_1982-2002_

_WARNING: A ghost with come if-_

Another blood stain on the cemetery. Whoever is the kidnapper of Superstar Island really loves to touch blood. He/she must have wiped some blood all over it.

"I don't believe in ghosts," Olivia said, careless. "Who knows," Parker said, "they might be real."

Suddenly Natalie felt like someone grabbed her shoulder. She jumped and turned around. There was the kidnapper. It was hidden, but Natalie did get a glimpse of it. "THE KIDNAPPER!" Emma whispered. The kids screamed and ran off and didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE PARK<strong>

"That was scary!" Derek said. "I know, right?" Natalie replied. Alex woke up from his nap. "I want to go home," he said. "Sorry Alex," Derek replied, "but going home isn't the best option right now." "NO!" Alex screamed, "ME WANT GO HOME NOW!" "Alex, you don't want me to throw you into the fountain," Derek scolded. "Shut up, Derek!" Emma shouted. Goddamn it!

"I've always wanted to know. How did Alexandra die?" Emma asked. "Yeah, we weren't even born," added Parker.

They all looked at Natalie. She began her story:

* * *

><p><strong>NATALIE'S FLASHBACK<strong>

I was only a 3 year old baby at that time, and Aspen was just born. I was excited to get a new sister, and I knew my mother was too. But my father...not so much.

I've always thought my father was a secret hider. He hated me, and I knew it. He hated everything. He wanted to kill everything stupid.

One day, Aspen and I were napping together. My father said: "I have something to show you, Noelle." (Noelle's my mom's name.) My mother, who always was naive, nodded. She followed him to a closet and pushed her inside. "We're going on a date tonight. Get changed, my lovely wife," said my dad. My mom smiled, and got changed. But for some reason, she was on the closet for a LONG time. That wasn't normal. I woke up and said, "Daddy! I want some instant noodles!" "Let me get your mother first!" Dad shouted. "NO! NOW! YOU PUT ME TO SLEEP LONG ENOUGH! ME WAS NOODLES!" I screamed. Aspen began to cry. "Aspen, go to sleep!" I said. Aspen whimpered, but then stopped. Scolding really helps her. (Bad joke.)

Suddenly, I found my mother unconscious. My father shook her. She woke up, but then dad sprayed something on her which caused her to sleep again. "Daddy, daddy!" I said, "PLEASE! I want noodles!" Father ignored me and licked mom. Still hungry, I ran out of the closet pouting. Sooner or later, my mom was filled with blood and my dad was like a MUTANT. I screamed. Aspen screamed too. We all screamed until Alexandra came inside.

"What's wrong my friends?" she asked.

"Please help me! THERE'S A MONSTER RIGHT THERE!" I screamed, pointing to my dad who still tried to get his claws on me. Alex grabbed him and kicked his a**! Damn! (Sorry for naughty language...don't tell my dad).

Suddenly, father tried to tackle me and sliced the couch. I was sitting there, screaming. Alexandra ran over, grabbed the two of us, and sent us to the campground to survive in. I don't know what happened, but my parents were gone. Mom was dead, and Dad, well, who knows?

Suddenly, Dad ate Alexandra. She lied on the ground, unconscious. Just like mom, there was blood splattering...

_What has my past done to me..._

* * *

><p>"Holy crap!" Derek said, "I didn't know you had sad memories." Natalie stared at Derek as if she didn't appreciate the comment he gave her. "Crap? It was more than just crap!" Natalie exclaimed, "if Alexandra never saved us, I would be dead!"<p>

"Sorry!" Derek said, "it's just that I've never met a person like you before." Natalie nodded. "I understand. Everyone says that to me, no worries," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


End file.
